raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Christmas Raccoons
The Christmas Raccoons is the first of four Raccoons specials. It was the Number One US syndicated animated special in 1980, and was aired not only in Canada and the United States, but also in England via BBC and ITV. This special is narrated by Rich Little. Plot The story takes place in a forest located "slightly a ways north" on Earth called the Evergreen Forest. It's "the day before the day before Christmas," but Dan, the chief forest ranger, just learned that someone is chopping down all of the forest's trees. His children, Julie and Tommy, are concerned, but their father assures them that he'll do whatever he can to get to the bottom of it. The kids, with their sheepdog, Schaeffer, go to sleep and dream of winter fun. Meanwhile, in one tree known as the Raccoondominium, the Raccoons are preparing for Christmas. Ralph picks up the paper, and he too is outraged to learn about the disappearing trees. Bert, however, doesn't take the matter as seriously. Yet outside, the tree thief is revealed to be Cyril Sneer, who is looking for big bucks in his lumber company. His son, Cedric, tries to talk him out of his crazed plans to destroy the whole forest, reasoning that they already have enough trees. But as Cyril puts it, "I'm Cyril Sneer, a lumber profiteer! Whenever I'm near, trees disappear!" And unfortunately, one of those trees turns out to be the Raccoondominium. Left without a home, the Raccoons try to find who's behind the destruction of the forest. However, Cyril dropped their tree on the way, where Julie and Tommy find it and declare it the perfect Christmas tree. Ralph sees the kids bring in into their house, and deduces that they must be stealing the trees. They makes their way inside, where they find the Raccoondomini um decorated with ornaments, tinsel, and lights. As the Raccoons try to get their stockings back, Schaeffer, who has been napping nearby, wakes up and chases them through the forest. Eventually, though, Schaeffer finds out the truth about his family's Christmas tree, as do the Raccoons about his innocence. The animals then team up to find the real tree thief. Trivia * Songs included - Lost Angels, Lake Freeze, Perfect Tree, Shake the Sun * This is the only time in the whole franchise where the humans (Julie and Tommy) and the Raccoons met each other. * Introduces most of the main characters: ** Ralph Raccoon (voiced by Bob Dermer) ** Melissa Raccoon (voiced by Rita Coolidge) ** Bert Raccoon (voiced by Len Carlson) ** Schaeffer (voiced by Carl Banas) ** Chief Forest Ranger Dan (voiced by Rupert Holmes) ** Julie (voiced by Tammy Bourne) ** Tommy (voiced by Hadley Kay) ** Cyril Sneer (voiced by Michael Magee) ** Cedric Sneer (voiced by Fred Little) * When Melissa throws a snowball at Cyril, she shouts, "Take that!" but her mouth doesn't move. External links * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29Iv6QpT1qw * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O9ar1_E31zE * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Rk3sJYfwps Category:Specials